Flower Pot
The Flower Pot is an al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Flower Pot is mostly brown, appearing to be made of compacted soil. It has a slightly conical head (resembling dirt packed in a flower pot, hence the name) with a small flower growing out of it. The flower has green leaves and a yellow head, with two shades of blue petals surrounding the latter. The flower's dark green roots protrude from the sides of the staff's head, with a few clods of earth clinging to them. The Flower Pot is a stellar defense-oriented weapon. It not only greatly raises and , but also bolsters and . The Flower Pot does however provide a far more modest boost. Given the lack of stats being lowered, the Flower Pot has virtually unparalleled defenses in comparison to other staves (the Wrecking Rod and Oak Staff both significantly decrease other stats). The stats alone makes the Flower Pot a viable weapon for a support-oriented Natalie build, but the Flower Pot is even better due to its several ways to simultaneously access to the status. The Flower Pot can inflict Tired with weapon-elemental attacks, and unleash Gaia Bloom at the same time, dealing more damage and potentially inflicting Tired again, and it can randomly cast Gaia Bloom between turns, adding even more chances of inflicting Tired. The Accuracy drop from Tired is very useful, as it cripples foes by making it far less likely for them to hit the party in the first place. Overall, the Flower Pot is a very useful defensive weapon, making Natalie very durable and allowing her to make it harder to get hit in the first place. Despite having bland offenses, it still has decent power and outstanding defensive stats. The Flower Pot resists , and , with only the Tired resistance becoming an immunity at level 5. The Flower Pot can be bought in the Goldenbrick Resort Equipment Shop for 10,000 gold. |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 45% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |AtkStatusStrength = 4x |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Dirt Ball |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dirt Ball |item31number = 5 |item32 = Lanky Root |item32number = 1 |item41 = Jungle Flower |item41number = 3 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 10 |item51 = Jungle Flower |item51number = 4 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3}} |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 15% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |AtkStatusStrength = 4x |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Dirt Ball |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dirt Ball |item31number = 5 |item32 = Lanky Root |item32number = 1 |item41 = Jungle Flower |item41number = 3 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 10 |item51 = Jungle Flower |item51number = 4 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3}} Trivia * Flower Pot's overworld sprite has the flower colored red instead of blue. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Staves Category:Natalie